1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus such as an inkjet recording apparatus which is capable of allowing an easy maintenance of the apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
An inkjet recording apparatus which is represented as an inkjet printer, is often used for personal use, when compared with an electrophotographic-type image forming apparatus. Therefore, there are increasing demands for downsizing the main body as well as an occupying space. Thus, various kinds of different structures have been proposed. In addition, a lot of attention has been drawn to the inkjet recording apparatus, because it is considered that the inkjet recording apparatus may replace a conventional electrophotographic-type copier, a printer and so forth.
In light of the above, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application Publications, No. 2004-004986 and No. 2001-203531, structures having a similar exterior as that of an electrophotographic-type copier have been proposed. However, a number of improvements may be necessary.
For example, in related art image forming apparatuses, in order to achieve downsizing of the image forming unit, there may be a problem in which the maintenance operation as well as wiring of cables and tubes are difficult to carry out.